


Splainin'.

by ARedHairing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedHairing/pseuds/ARedHairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleece pajamas and redheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splainin'.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcgarrygirl78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/gifts).



> Written for the lovely M, who requested Hotch/Prentiss and fleece pajamas.

Prentiss turned out the bathroom light, drawing Hotch’s attention away from the papers in his lap and toward the woman climbing onto the bed. 

His answering smile, however, faded as he noticed what she was wearing.

“They were a gift from -”

“Garcia,” Hotch interrupted. “Yes, I figured as much.” He gathered his papers and mail and placed them on the dresser, wincing when he turned back toward a now closer Emily and her pajamas. “What I’d like to know is how I am supposed to sleep with…that _is_ [Lucille Ball](http://www.crazyforbargains.com/iloluchfaflp.html)?”

Prentiss nodded.

“With Lucille Ball’s face in my bed. It’s a little disconcerting.”

“So _don’t_?” Prentiss suggested with a grin, slipping the top button out of its hole, only to have Hotch’s hands stay hers. 

“I settle my own grievances,” he said in mock seriousness, leaning in for a kiss as he unfastened the rest of her shirt.

He slipped the top off her shoulders, tossed it off the side of the bed, and ignored the chuckle he could feel more than hear.

Fingers at the waistband of the equally horrid pants he paused, murmuring against her mouth, “Just…please tell me there aren’t matching bra and panties.”

Emily laughed for only as long as it took her to prove that no, there wasn’t.


End file.
